Prohibido
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: ¿Que haces si ves a un hombre tan bello que te deja sin respiración? ¿Que haces si ese hombre es doce años mas joven que tu? Y ¿Que haces cuando ese hombre es el hijo de tu mejor amigo? Blaine descubrirá lo prohibido que es su alumno Kurt Hummel/ Basado en un libro de Carol Lynne
1. Prologo

_**-N/A:**_

**Hola a todas las Klainers :) **

**Primero que nada este Fic no es mio, bueno algunas cosas si, esta historia esta basado en un libro de Carol Lynne, lei el libro ayer y me gusto mucho.**

**Es Rated M porque hay vocabulario adulto, con algunas cuentas grocerias y habrá sexo gay (o Lemon) en los siguientes capítulos.**

**En el libro le cambiare algunas cosas, no todas seran iguales :) no solo copiare, pegare y cambiare los nombres ya que eso no me gusta, le cambie algunas cosas como la edad de Blaine y donde trabaja.**

**Aqui esta el Prologo o de lo que tratara el Fic, si tiene alguna duda me dicen y deje Review para que publique el capitulo 1**

* * *

¿Que haces si ves a un hombre tan bello que te deja sin respiracion? ¿Que haces si ese hombre es doce años mas joven que tu? Y ¿Que haces cuando ese hombre es el hijo de tu mejor amigo?

Si eres el Profesor Blaine Anderson, lucha como en el infierno antes de sucumbir a un sentimiento tan fuerte.

Kurt Hummel es mas un artista que un atleta que no se lleva bien con su padre, el mecanico y aficionado al Futbol Burt Hummel.

Cuando su padre lo instala en Dalton para que estudie y tenga mejores calificaciones lo pone directamente en los brazos de quien sabe le dara una 'calida' bienvenida, sin saber que lo hecha directamente a los abiertos brazos de Blaine.

Kurt un chico de 18 años y Blaine un hombre de 30, alumno y profesor.

¿Ellos podran verse como lo que son? Alumno-profesor o ¿Blaine tendra lo que siempre ha querido desde que conocio a ese chico prohibido para el?

Tener a Kurt bajo su cuerpo gimiendo y pidiendo por mas.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews si le gusta la idea y si quieren que si suba el primer capitulo :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí el capitulo 1 de 'Prohibido' espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews, jamás pensé que tuviera muchos**

**Espero les guste el capitulo, pensaba subirlo el próximo domingo pero mejor lo subo hoy :D**

**El capitulo se lo dedico a _Miluca Rockz_, ella supo el nombre del Libro! :D es genial espero te guste el primer capitulo n_n**

**Y a mi 'Beta' xDD _SofyCriss_**

**-El 1° capitulo del Fic y el 1° capitulo del Libro son totalmente diferentes**

**'_Lo que esta en cursiva'_ – son pensamientos**

* * *

Después de pasar una noche algo ajetreada, Blaine se despertó con ojeras y solo con unos bóxers.

No entiendan mal, el se quedo toda la noche despierto revisando algunas cosas de Dalton, pasado mañana empezaría su tormento y eso le ponía algo estresado.

Lanzando al azar las sabanas al suelo, Blaine alcanzo su teléfono que sonaba haciendo que el dolor de cabeza volviera.

-¿Diga?-

-Oye, ¿Tienes un minuto?-pregunto Burt Hummel, el mejor amigo de Blaine.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, claro que tengo un minuto ¿Qué pasa?-dijo con una sonrisa recargándose en la cabecera de la gran cama.

-Pasado mañana empiezan las clases y como sabras Kurt no ha tenido un buen año en McKinley, asi que pienso cambiarlo a Dalton-y ahí se desconecto Blaine del mundo, ya no escucho mas a Burt, se sentía excitado de tan solo pensar en Kurt Hummel sentado frente a el, mordiendo su lápiz que hizo que el pene de Blaine se pusiera duro de inmediato. _Detente Blaine,_ pensó.

-Eso es genial Burt…..es maravilloso que Kurt valla a Dalton-esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono diferente, mas para si mismo que para Burt, el hombre no se dio cuenta del tono de Blaine asi que siguió.

-Si lo se pero mañana tengo mucho trabajo en el taller asi que no puedo ir a inscribir a Kurt y para eso te llame, ¿Podrias hacerlo tu?-apostaba todos sus trajes que Burt estaba nervioso y se rascaba la nuca, conocía muy bien a ese hombre como para saber que eso estaba haciendo.

-Claro, me encantaría pero tienes que pasarme todos los documentos de Kurt para hacerlo ¿Quieres que valla a tu casa?-dijo Blaine rogando en su mente que Burt dijera 'Si' para poder ir a ver al joven castaño.

-No, Kurt ira a tu casa y te llevara los documentos, llegara ahí como en unos treinta minutos y Gracias amigo.

-No tienes de que-colgo y fue al baño para peinarse y cepillarse los dientes, se sentía un hipócrita al mentirle a Burt, el y Blaine se había conocido en un partido de Futbol, aunque Blaine era menor que Burt se hicieron amigos al instante y se sentía mal al ver al hijo de su mejor amigo de esa manera.

-Tu tienes treinta malditos años, pervertido, deja de pensar en un chico de dieciocho años.

El recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Kurt nublo su visión.

Blaine había aceptado ir con Burt el verano anterior a Ohio, Lima para visitar a su hijo y a Elizabeth*.Burt al estar divorciado de Elizabeth podía ir a visitar a Kurt.

Blaine recordaba estar sentando con Burt en el salón cuando Kurt bajo por las escaleras con esos pantalones pegados a su cuerpo haciendo que su trasero se viera mejor que nunca.

Habia visto muchas fotografías suyas pero nada lo había preparado para conocerlo en persona, todo el aire en la sala parecía haberse desvanecido mientras miraba dentro de los mas hermosos ojos que jamás había visto, enmarcados por las mas largas pestañas en el mundo.

Burt se levanto para abrazar a su hijo y después voltearse hacia Blaine.

-Kurt, este es mi buen amigo, Blaine Anderson.

Nervioso, Kurt extendió su esbelta y palida mano, Blaine sin chispear la tomo y sintió la suavidad de esta.

-Mucho gusto, Señor Anderson.

Lo miro a los ojos e inmediato cambio de un color azul claro a un tono verde, una sacudida de locura cercana a la lujuria cruzo directamente al pene de Blaine y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de hablar.

-Por favor solo llámame Blaine.

Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Blaine supo que ese fue el dia en que su libido se volvió inactiva para cualquier hombre que no fuera Kurt. Avergonzado de si mismo, Blaine salió del baño y se empezó a arreglar.

Sabia los gusto de Kurt, y aunque solo decía que se vestía para poder estar presentable, sabia que lo hacia solo para que Kurt lo viera mas que un amigo.

-Si claro-sonrio-A menor que te cortes las bolas siempre lo desearas.

Sono el timbre y en menos de un segundo estaba en la puerta acomodándose el cabello, no tuvo tiempo de arreglárselo y lo tenia hecho un desastre, suspiro y abrió dejando entrar al chico.

Demonios, Kurt estaba mas hermoso de lo que recordaba, ¿Cómo era eso posible?.

-Hola-fue lo único que dijo Kurt, después de entrar y ver un poco la casa de Blaine, ese muchacho lo ponía nervioso y deseoso de acorralarlo a una pared y hacerlo suyo.

-¿Trajiste lo de-

-Aquí esta-Kurt saco un sobre amarillo y se lo dio a Blaine, el mayor reviso todo y cuando vio que todo estaba ahí le dio una sonrisa a Kurt.

-Es genial que vengas a Dalton Kurt, tal vez y con suerte te de mas de una clase-Eso había sonado muy pervertido, Kurt asintió algo sonrojado, Blaine estaba no sabia que hacer, si acercarse a ese esbelto y delicado cuerpo, y hacerlo suyo o darse un golpe por tener esos pensamientos pervertidos.

La primera opción era algo tentadora, _¡Basta Blaine!._

-Creo que papa ya te conto lo que me paso en McKinley ¿Verdad?-dijo Kurt cruzando los brazos, como si se fuera a proteger a si mismo causando una mirada confundida por parte de Blaine.

¿Acaso le tenia miedo? O ¿Es que Kurt sabia los pensamientos que tenia Blaine hacia el?.

-¿Lo de Karofsky?-pregunto y vio como el cuerpo de Kurt temblaba.

No sabia que le había pasado pero Blaine abrazo a Kurt pegando su cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo el calor del castaño, lo tomo de la cintura y puso su rostro en el cuello pálido de Kurt.

-Tranquilo, aquí nadie te ara nada malo, yo te protegeré-Blaine se separo de Kurt y sus labios estaban a unos centímetros, el castaño lo miro a los ojos y después a sus labios causando un escalofrió en Blaine pero no paso lo que Blaine quería.

-Me tengo que ir-Kurt se separo de Blaine y camino hacia la puerta, se giro y le dio apenas una sonrisa al moreno para después salir, Blaine solo asintió.

¿Para que se hacia ilusiones? ¡Kurt jamás lo veria como el ve al castaño! ¡Jamas!

Ahora sabia que Kurt solo lo veía como un amigo o como un tío, el no quería ser eso para Kurt, el no quería que Kurt lo mirara como mira a un familiar suyo.

El quería que Kurt lo mirara mas que un amigo, que Kurt quisiera a Blaine en su cama como el quiere a Kurt bajo su cuerpo moreno gimiendo y pidiendo por mas.

Sabia que eso le costaría mucho pero Kurt lo valía, el lo valía todo.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews si le gusto el capitulo**

**El Fic contara con 20 o 24 capitulos**

**Perdon por dejarlo tan corto es que yo no tengo mi Lap pero actualizare pronto (eso espero :P)**

**Twitter- DkGleek**

**Facebook- Karla Hummel Kiryuu**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola aqui vengo con un capitulo mas de este Fic, espero les guste y creo que me quedo algo largo :) **

**Y gracias por sus reviews, Follows y Favoritos! :D**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a_ Fioreeh-VCC_ que me pidio que hiciera cierta escena para el capitulo xD**

**Espero te guste! :D**

**Para los que preguntaron cuando actualizare, lo are todos los Domingos o los Lunes depende cuando pueda :)**

**Y_ Logan Martinez_, si los Warblers estarán pero saldrán mas adelante y ayudaran un poco ;)**

**__****Y una cosa mas, en Facebook una chica me dijo que la etiquetara y todo eso, asi que l**es digo que quien me tenga en Facebook me diga por medio de reviews (obvio diganme el nombre de su Facebook) o Inbox para etiquetarla o etiquetarlo cuando haya capitulo nuevo del Fic y el que no me tenga, dejo mi Facebook abajo

**_ (Karla Hummel Kiryuu)_**

* * *

-Quítate Homo-Kurt se giro un poco y sintió el duro casillero en su espalda, otra vez había sido lanzado hacia los casilleros y nadie estaba ahí para protegerlo o hacer algo, escucho las risas de los que le molestaban cada mañana.

Se dejo caer sintiendo el fuerte dolor en su espalda y brazo.

Estaba arto….

El no tenia la culpa de ser lo que es, el ya no quería sufrir todo ese acoso y maltrato de los demás, no quería traerle problemas a su madre, ella ya había sufrido mucho y mas con el divorcio de sus padres.

Aunque no quisiera ser una carga tarde o temprano sus padres se enterarían.

-Cariño ven-el castaño volteo hacia la sala donde estaba su madre y su padre, lo cual era algo raro ya que Burt solo lo visitaba los fines de semana.

-Kurt tu madre y yo hemos tomado la decisión de que te cambiaras de escuela, ya no quiero que esos muchachos de molesten mas, eres mi hijo y te quiero, asi que lo mejor es que te mudes conmigo-dijo Burt tomando la mano de Kurt, el chico estaba en shock.

¿Mudarse con su padre? ¿Dejar sola a su madre? ¡No! ¡Nunca!

-No, yo puedo soportar, no pasa-

-Hijo por favor, hazlo por mi cariño, no quiero que sufras…..te ire a visitar los fines de semana o puedes venir, como tu quieras-Elizabeth lo abrazo fuerte queriendo que su hijo no se fuera pero era lo mejor para el.

Kurt asintió y sin querer, varias lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, se abrazo a su madre y lloro, Burt miro esta escena y le toco el hombro a Kurt en señal de apoyo.

Y gracias a eso ahora estaba viviendo con su padre.

-Kurt levántate, se te ara tarde-dijo Burt afuera de la habitación de su hijo, Kurt se levanto algo cansado y sin ánimos, anoche no había dormido muy bien.

Hizo su rutina de siempre y salió con el uniforme de Dalton, no le gustaba, Kurt odiaba ese uniforme ya que no podía vestir con su ropa de moda que tanto amaba.

Suspiro una vez mas, y salió rumbo a Dalton.

* * *

Blaine estaba hablando con uno de sus alumnos, algunos le coqueteaban ya que bueno el moreno era muy guapo y sexy pero Blaine tenía una regla.

'_No meterme con ninguno de mis alumnos por nada del mundo_

_PD: Esta regla se rompe solo con Kurt'_

-Profesor Anderson-Blaine giro un poco la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada arrogante de su alumno estrella, Sebastian Smythe, y al lado de el estaba su novio, Hunter-Me he enterado que va a venir un chico nuevo-dijo el castaño con un tono que no le gusto nada al moreno y menos a Hunter.

-Si pero no quiero que le hables o le digas algo que lo haga sentir incomodo Smythe-dijo en un tono algo serio y enojado, Sebastian solo sonrio de lado y tiro del brazo a su novio para seguir caminando.

Ese chico le frustraba mucho, Sebastian siempre le coqueteaba cuando podía pero después de encontrar a Hunter parece que este solo tenia ojos para ese chico, y eso le alegraba ya que Sebastian ya no le coqueteaba además de que ya no se fugaba por las noches para salir a cualquier bar y follar con el primero que se le metiera enfrente.

_-'Hasta Sebastian Smythe encontró el amor '-_pensó con algo de burla y sonrió metiéndose al aula donde daba clases de Matemáticas.

Estaba apunto de escribir algunos problemas cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta del aula, giro su cabeza algo molesto por a ver sido interrumpido pero su expresión cambio cuando vio aquel chico que era producto de sus mas excitantes fantasías.

* * *

-Perdone ¿Podria darme mi horario?-dijo Kurt llamando la atención de la señora que estaba sentado en el escritorio, la mujer asintió y le dio un papel.

-Aquí esta todo, tu horario y el numero de tu habitación, jovencito, espero te guste tu nueva escuela-dijo la mujer de forma amable, Kurt solo asintió.

Se dirigió a su primera clase _Matemáticas_, odiaba Matemáticas, no era bueno en ellas y esperaba que el profesor que le diera esa materia lo soportara con sus preguntas.

Cuando llego al aula, toco un par de veces llamando la atención de los estudiantes que estaban ahí, Kurt apenado bajo la mirada y volvió a tocar después de escuchar un 'Adelante' entro aun con la mirada en el piso y entrego el papel que le dio la mujer.

-¿Por qué no me miras Kurt?-

Esa voz…

Kurt conocía esa voz, se sonrojo a mas no poder y alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos avellanas, Blaine le sonrió y le entrego el papel para después hacerle una señal para que tomara asiento.

Kurt asintió y se dirigió al asiento que estaba vacio, el cual estaba junto a un castaño de ojos verdes que lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado, el castaño le dio miedo como lo miraba pero puso su mejor cara de Diva y se sento sin darle importancia al chico.

Blaine estaba explicando algunas cosas que Kurt no entendía ya que su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

Mejor dicho bajo los fuertes brazos de Blaine, disfrutando cada caricia que le daba el moreno.

Si, Kurt estaba profundamente enamorado de Blaine Anderson, el mejor amigo de su padre.

Blaine notaba la mirada que Kurt le deba y eso le puso algo nervioso haciendo que se le callera el plumón, Blaine se agacho a recogerlo haciendo que cierto castaño no le quitara los ojos a su perfecto trasero.

Kurt se giro algo sonrojado al tener algunas fantasías con su profesor además de que le vio el trasero descaradamente, volteo hacia su compañero y este tenia una sonrisa arrogante y algo divertida.

Frunciendo el ceño se giro de nuevo hacia Blaine para ponerle atención aunque sea un poco para después volver a sus fantasías.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Blaine sacando a Kurt de sus pensamientos, el castaño lo miro y asintió, vio que nadie estaba en el aula y sonrió para si mismo.

-Si, solo pensaba-Blaine asintió.

-Sabes todos hablan de ti, me preguntaba si-

Antes de que continuara Kurt tenia sus labios sobre los de Blaine, el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Kurt, Kurt Hummel, el chico de sus fantasías ¡Lo estaba besando!

Blaine correspondió el beso enseguida, tomando a Kurt por la mejilla mientras este agarraba al moreno por la nuca, Kurt toco con su lengua el labio de Blaine haciendo que se separara bruscamente de Kurt.

-Lo siento yo…. No puedo Kurt-antes de decir otra cosa el castaño salió corriendo dejando a Blaine triste por a ver dicho eso y con una erección.

¿Cómo rayos había dicho eso?! ¡El amaba a Kurt! Pero por mas que lo ame, lo suyo no podía ser, Kurt era hijo de Burt ¡Su mejor amigo!

No quería perder la amistad de Burt, lo veía como un hermano, el lo había apoyado cuando ni sus propios padres lo hicieron.

¿Cómo podía decidir entre ellos dos?

¿El amor de Kurt o el cariño y amistad de Burt?

* * *

Kurt siguió corriendo hasta que le falto el aire, se sento en uno de las bancas y se seco las lagrimas que todavía salían.

-Ten-Kurt se sorprendió al ver un pañuelo frente a el y pensé que seria Blaine pero alzo la mirada encontrándose con ese chico de mirada arrogante.

Kurt lo miro y vio como el chico asentía tomando el pañuelo y secándose las lagrimas.

-Gracias-

-Creo que ya te enteraste-dijo tomando asiento junto a Kurt, el castaño lo miro algo confundido-Se te ve en la mirada que te gusta el profesor Anderson y no trates de negarlo-dijo con una sonrisa mirando.

Kurt se sorprendió ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le temblaba la voz, no quería que nadie mas se enterara de su sucio secreto.

-Cuando entraste al salón, cuando le miraste el trasero y además te vi como lo besaste pero el te rechazo-Kurt bajo la mirada al recordar aquello.

_Lo había rechazado_

_Blaine lo había rechazado._

_Y el como el estúpido que era pensaba que tal vez Blaine lo veía mas que un amigo, que tonto era._

¿Por qué tenia tan mala suerte? ¿Acaso no habia una persona que lo amara?

* * *

**Perdon por los errores de ortografia es que no tengo Beta :( asi que mil disculpas.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y si esta corto (lo cual es raro ya que lo veo muy largo xD) para el proximo lo are mas largo :)**

* * *

**Adelanto del Capitulo 3:**

_-Por mas que quiera estar contigo Kurt, no esta bien-Blaine estaba apunto de levantarse pero fue detenido por una mano que le sujetaba el saco._

_-¿No esta bien, ante los ojos de quien? ¿De la sociedad o de mi padre?-Blaine cerro los ojos y negó, jalo su saco haciendo que Kurt lo saltara para después irse de ese lugar._

* * *

_Bueno luegos nos leemos! :)_

_**Facebook: Karla Hummel Kiryuu**_

**Twitter: DkGleek**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola aqui vengo con el capitulo 3 del Fic, perdon por no actualizar el domingo pasado y perdon tambien por ponerlo hasta esta hora, lo iba a publicar en la tarde pero fui a una fiesta y llegue super tarde :(**

**El capitulo es largo, como me lo pidieron algunos y gracias por sus reviews (casi llegamos a los 50 y eso que apenas va en el 3 capitulo :D)**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las personas que le gusta Huntbastian.**

_**-Este capitulo contiene Lemon Huntbastian. **_

**¿Quieren que Hunter y Sebastian (Huntbastian) sea la segunda pareja principal? Ya que no hay muchos Fics de esta pareja, este Fic podria ser de las dos parejas como este capitulo :)**

**Espero les guste el capitulo!**

* * *

Kurt se miro al espejo por quinta vez, pensando que tenia de malo su apariencia.

Desde que descubrió que le gustaba Blaine, quería ser perfecto y asi que Blaine lo mirara con otros ojos pero hoy se dio cuenta que el moreno solo lo ve como el hijo de su mejor amigo.

_-Olvidalo-Kurt dejo de secarse las lagrimas para mirar a su lado, Sebastian miraba hacia el frente como pensando en lo que diría-No eres el único que le atrae el Profesor Anderson y tampoco eres el único que lo ha besado-Sebastian esta vez miro a Kurt notando confusión y tristeza en su mirada-Pero todos han sido rechazados, mira no te hagas ilusiones con el ¿Ok?-_

_Kurt asintió sin decir otra cosa mas, sabía que no solo sentía una atracción por Blaine, y también sabia que su rechazo lo habia lastimado aun mas cuando su primer enamoramiento lo hizo._

El castaño se alejo de su tocador donde habia varios tipos de cremas y cosas que solo Kurt Hummel usaría.

Se acosto en su cama y abrazo la primera almohada que vio, parecía que esa no era su semana, primero se tuvo que mudar con su padre.

Lo amaba ya que Burt lo amo aun cuando este le confeso que era Gay, no le dijo nada, no le insulto, es mas Burt estaba orgulloso que Kurt se lo dijera pero Burt es el típico hombre que quiere que su hijo sea un jugador de Futbol.

Cuando sus padres se separaron, el tan solo tenia 8 años, su madre le dijo que solo iba a hacer un tiempo, _Claro, como no_ pensó Kurt con algo de sarcasmo, recordaba las veces que el lloraba para que sus padres estuvieran juntos pero no paso, su padre solo lo visitaba los fines de semana y se la pasaban jugando juegos de Te.

Ese recuerdo hizo que Kurt sonriera, amaba a su padre pero su madre es la única que lo entiende.

_No sabes cuanto te necesito ahora, mama._

* * *

Sebastian iba caminando algo fastidiado, odiaba estar en Dalton pero era eso o donde iba su hermana, Mckinley, una escuela publica, odiaba las escuelas públicas.

Pero por qué su hermana iba a una escuela pública cuando podría ir a una escuela cara como Dalton, Fácil, Santana solo iba a esa estúpida escuela pública por su linda y _tonta_ novia.

El castaño suspiro recordando las tantas peleas que tuvo con la chica, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y sin hacerle caso a las miradas coquetas que iban dirigidas hacia el, entro a su habitación y se encerró.

Antes de que tomara un libro, la puerta de abrió de repente causando que el chico diera un pequeño salto.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?-pregunto mas bien le grito a su acompañante pero después se dio cuenta de su mirada, se veía enojado, fastidiado, _Celoso._

_-_¿Qué estuviste hablando con el nuevo?-dijo Hunter con un tono algo oscuro, como si le dijera que lo asesinaría y disfrutaría eso, Sebastian conocía el carácter de Hunter, y sabia que no hay que hacer que se enoje.

Pero el era Sebastian Smythe, no dejaría que nadie le hablara en ese tono.

-No te importa-dijo con una sonrisa con un deje de burla.

Se volteo y siguió buscando su libro sin importarle realmente el otro castaño que estaba ahí, Hunter sin soportar mas lo tomo del brazo haciendo que se volteara.

-No quiero que te acerques a el-Sebastian quería reír, era la segunda vez que le decían eso.

Hunter apretó más el agarre que tenia en el brazo del castaño.

-Suéltame Hunter, eres mi novio no mi dueño-antes de que Sebastian dijera o hiciera algo mas, Hunter ya lo tenia acorralado entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Eres mio Sebastian-Hunter solto uno de los brazos del castaño y lo agarro de la cintura apegándolo mas a el, lo beso, de forma apasionada y salvaje, Sebastian no sabia porque razón pero le excitaba mucho que Hunter fuera asi con el.

_Posesivo, dominante _pensó Sebastian sintiendo como Hunter lo mordía en el labio inferior causándole un gemido, Hunter se separo un poco tomando aire y volvió a atacar los labios de Sebastian.

Le dio un beso profundamente apasionado pero Hunter no se quedaba ahí, acosto a Sebastian sin dejar de besarlo, se separaron a los pocos segundos después y con una sonrisa Sebastian lamio sus labios provocando a Hunter.

-Te haz portada muy mal Sebby-dijo Hunter con una sonrisa de lado mientras que se quitaba el saco y la corbata, Sebastian trago duro y se mordió el labio queriendo que Hunter ya lo tomara.

Hunter recostó al castaño y se subió arriba de el, una pierna entre las piernas del castaño y otra afuera, Sebastian lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso mientras trataban de quitarse la ropa que ya estorbaba.

Cuando estuvieron desnudos, Hunter se levanto alejándose del otro haciendo que Sebastian suspirara irritado, el otro solo pudo sonreir al saber lo que su castaño quería.

-Hazlo Sebastian-el castaño miro hacia el palpitante miembro de su novio, se mordió el labio y lo tomo entre sus manos masturbándolo un poco, y se lo metió a la boca saboreando el pre-semen, chupo y mordió todo el largo miembro.

En cuanto la boca de Sebastian envolvió su miembro Hunter supo que habia muerte e ido al cielo, Sebastian sonrio y mordió la punta causando un grito de placer por parte del otro, Hunter se mordió el labio y miro _la excitante, placentera y lujuriosa escena_.

Sebastian lamiendo su miembro como si fuera el dulce mas delicioso que habría probado, cuando sintio que se iba a correr se separo del castaño, quería correrse pero dentro de Sebastian.

-Ponte en cuatro-sin decir mas Hunter fue a un cajón y tomo el lubricante y un par de condones , Sebastian estaba de espaldas con el trasero alzado, mostrando todo su esplendor a Hunter.

-Por favor…..Hunter …-pidió mas bien rogo Sebastian acercando su trasero al miembro de su novio descaradamente, Hunter sonrió y de una sola embestida entro en el, sin prepararlo, entro de forma salvaje.

Los dos gimieron de placer, Hunter se empezó a mover despacio pero no soporto mas y salió de Sebastian y volvió a entrar causándole otro gemido mas, lo agarro de la cintura haciendo que su movimientos de volvieran mas rápidos y salvajes.

Sebastian gemia y se movia para sentir mas ese duro miembro que lo volvia loco. En cambio Hunter, lo que llamo su atención fue su miembro desapareciendo y apareciendo mientras bombeaba en la entrada de Sebastian. Dios, su novio era tan hermoso, y su duro miembro se veía condenadamente bien, allí era el lugar donde tenia que estar.

-Mas….mas…Hun..ter-gemía Sebastian mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, pronto se vendría.

Cuando el clímax de Sebastian llego, apretó con fuera los músculos alrededor del miembro de Hunter causándole una excitante y placentera sensación.

Dando una embestida final, Hunter se corrió dentro del castaño mientras que Sebastian se corrió entre las sabanas.

Despues de normalizar sus respiraciones, Hunter salió de Sebastian y este callo a la cama cansado, el castaño se acomodo y espero a que su pareja lo tuviera entre sus brazos para asi poder dormir un poco.

Hunter después de que elimino el condón, se acostó haciendo que Sebastian pusiera su cabeza en su pecho, y acaricio los cabellos castaños de su pareja.

* * *

Kurt estaba viendo el paisaje que estaba frente a el, segundo día en Dalton y ya lo odiaba.

Las clases eran mas avanzadas y algunas veces se perdía, además odiaba no usar su ropa de diseñador, Kurt estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien se sentó junto a el.

-¿Qué haces?-Kurt salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz algo ronca, se giro y se encontró con su profesor, el mismo que lo habia rechazado ayer.

-Pensando-fue lo único que dijo y se volvió a voltear sin dirigirle la mirada, estaba enojado, triste y decepcionado consigo mismo.

-Kurt….-

-No, lo siento profesor Anderson pero no quiero que me trate como a esos chicos que piensan que tienen una oportunidad con usted…..yo ya se que no tengo ninguna-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro bajando la mirada.

Blaine suspiro resignado, sabia que luego se arrepentiría de lo que aria pero no habia marcha atrás.

Tomo el rostro de Kurt, y lo acerco a el.

-Kurt, tu eres el único que tiene una oportunidad-dijo esto para después besar a Kurt, el castaño se sorprendió pero enseguida correspondió el beso, al principio fue dulce, tierno y lento pero después se volvió apasionado y demandante.

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que pregunto Kurt aun algo sorprendido por el beso.

-Por mas que quiera estar contigo Kurt, no esta bien-Blaine estaba apunto de levantarse pero fue detenido por una mano que le sujetaba el saco.

-¿No esta bien, ante los ojos de quien? ¿De la sociedad o de mi padre?-Blaine cerro los ojos y negó, jalo su saco haciendo que Kurt lo saltara para después irse de ese lugar.

_No puedo hacerle esto a Burt, lo siento….._

Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Blaine antes de salir del estacionamiento de Dalton rumbo a su casa, necesitaba pensar y aclarar algunas cosas.

_Eso no podía seguir asi._

* * *

_**Perdon por los errores de ortografia es que no tengo Beta :( asi que mil disculpas.**_

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y el Lemon :D **

**Díganme su ****opinión por medio de los reviews **

**Bueno nos leemos el proximo Sabado! :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola bueno aqui otro capitulo como dije este Sabado :)**

**Espero les guste el capitulo como a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

**A algunas personas les gusto el Lemon Hutbastian y a otras se les hizo rarito :P ya que bueno no habian leido un Lemon de ellos jeje pero tambien algunas personas quisieron que la segunda pareja principal :)**

**Gracias por sus reviews y respondere algunos reviews asi que si que si tiene alguna duda o quieren preguntar algo, podrian ser por medio de los reviews :D**

**Elbereth3: Jejeje sii verdad, que Blaine se haga hombre y haga suyo a Kurt *-* xD ok no jeje y Gracias por dejar un review.**

**Miluca Rockz: Awww Gracias, amo tus reviews :D**

**Adriana11: Claro Huntbastian sera nuestra segunda pareja favorita :)**

**Airam Anemix: Jajaja ya sabes actualizo todos los sabados o domingos :D y espero te guste el capitulo.**

**Bueno ahora el capitulo se lo dedico a_ agos. blaine_ espero te guste!**

* * *

Blaine entro a su departamento que estaba cerca de Dalton y lanzo sus llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada. Miro a su alrededor y suspiro.

_Vacio_

-Otra noche solitaria.

Suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto, estaba algo cansado y las palabras de Kurt se repetían en su cabeza como si fuera un disco rayado.

_-¿No esta bien, ante los ojos de quien? ¿De la sociedad o de mi padre?-_

A el no le importaba la sociedad, desde que le habia dicho a sus padres que era Gay, no le importaba mucho los que los demás pensaban, su madre lo acepto y le dijo 'Eres mi hijo, no importa si eres hetero, bisexual o gay, Blaine asi te amo' esas palabras hicieron llorar a Blaine y ahora al recordarlo se sentia nostálgico.

Su padre no lo tomo muy bien pero defendió a Blaine mas de una vez y le enseño a boxear para que pudiera defenderse.

-Creo que eso nos unió mas-dijo con una sonrisa recordando las tardes con su padre, todo habia vuelto a la normalidad bueno casi todo.

Sus compañeros lo molestaban y lo insultaban por eso comprendía a Kurt, sus 'amigos' le dejaron de hablar pero se hizo nuevos como Jessica, Christian (o Chris como a el le gusta llamarle) Melissa y obvio su primer amor, Michael.

Se habia enamorado de Michael la primera vez que lo vio, cuando el de cabellos negros lo salvo de ser golpeado por tercera vez, Blaine al tener 16 años su amor era como el típico amor adolescente que no duro mas de 4 meses.

Tuvieron una relacion pero no funciono, Michael veía a Blaine como un amigo y Blaine lo veía como un hermano el cual lo defendía.

Blaine sonrio ante el recuerdo de su cuatro amigos, ¿Cuándo tiempo habia pasado? ¿3 o 2 meses? No lo sabia pero estaba seguro que uno de esos días llamaría a los cuatro y se reunirían.

El moreno salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido del teléfono de la sala, corrio y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa.

-¿Hola?-contesto sentándose en el sillón que estaba a la mitad de la sala.

-Hey Blaine, soy Burt ¿Cómo estas?-

_Genial, justo con quien no quería hablar_, pensó Blaine suspirando.

-Estoy bien Burt perdón que diga esto y no me lo tomes a mal pero .. ¿Qué querías?-dijo estaba algo cansado y el remordimiento estaba al cien por hora.

-Ok mira se que están en clases y tienes varios asuntos que antes….

-Burt-escucho el suspiro del hombre por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Me preguntaba si tienes tiempo este fin de semana-Blaine asintió y penso.

¿Tenia algo que hacer? No, claro que no.

-Ok y adivino ya hiciste planes para mi ¿Cierto?-no era una pregunta si no una afirmación.

-Claro, mira este fin de semana rente dos cabañas en unas montañas algo lejos de aquí, como a unas tres horas y bueno necesito que alguien distraiga a Kurt mientras Elizabeth y yo pasamos tiempo juntos-

¿Distraer a Kurt? Ho claro, el sabia como distraer al castaño_, ¡Alto Blaine! Deja tus pensamientos pervertidos para otro momento, _el moreno lo penso, tendría una oportunidad para hablar a solas con Kurt, podría explicarle sus razones y el castaño entendería.

¡Claro! Era una genial idea.

-Ok, ire con ustedes-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Genial, entonces mañana te envió la hora y donde nos veremos, bueno eso es todo, Adiós-

-Adiós Burt-

Ahora que lo pensaba su idea no era tan buena.

* * *

Kurt salió de su habitación vistiendo con su ya 'amado' (nótese el sarcasmo) uniforme de Dalton.

Faltaban como 30 minutos para que sonara el timbre e iniciaran las clases asi que fue a la cafetería donde estaban algunos alumnos de Dalton, algunos estaba desayunando, otro durmiendo o como el tomando un café.

Busco una mesa en donde sentarse pero un brazo lo jalo y lo dirigió hacia la mesa del fondo.

-Nos vemos de nuevo-reconocía esa voz, miro a su lado y observo al castaño que lo ayudo, no sabia porque pero sentía una gran empatía por ese chico.

-mmm….Hola...-

-Sebastian, Sebastia Smythe-dijo y cuando llegaron a la mesa habia dos chicos, uno rubio y uno de cabellos negros, los dos agarrados de la mano.

-Sebastian ¿Es el chico nuevo?-pregunto el rubio apuntando a Kurt, el castaño se ruborizo y bajo la mirada, causando la risa de los tres-Valla es muy lindo e inocente…..nada tu tipo Sebastian-el castaño miro al que estaba a su lado y vio su sonrisa a causa del comentario de su amigo.

-Si lo se pero ok, el es Kurt Hummel, está en mi clase de Matemáticas-

Kurt asintió y se sento con su café en la mano, los tres chicos empezaron a hablar pero Sebastian lo metia en la conversación causando una alegría en Kurt, tal vez Dalton no era tan malo.

Aunque hablo demasiado pronto.

-Sebastian-los tres chicos dejaron de hablar y hasta reir por un comentario de Jeff (El chico rubio, y Nick, su novio) Kurt miro al otro intruso y se fijo que se parecía un poco a Sebastian.

-¿Si Hunter?-pregunto Sebastian con el ceño fruncido al ver a su novio, parado solo mirando de la mala manera a Kurt y a el.

Hunter algunas veces era demasiado celoso.

-Ese es mi lugar-Hunter miro el lugar donde estaba sentado sentado Kurt, Sebastian suspiro y se levanto.

-Hunter por favor, ya hablamos de esto-susurro en el oido de su novio.

Hunter lo miro y enarco una ceja molesto.

-Ese es mi lugar-dijo de nuevo mirando a Sebastian y despues al castaño, Kurt al ver que no era aceptado por ese tipo se levanto y recogió sus cosas.

-Perdon, no queria causar problemas con tu novio-Kurt asintió y miro a los chicos con una sonrisa para despues irse, Jeff y Nick miraron mal a Hunter el cual se sentaba en el lugar de siempre como si nada y miro a Sebastian con una sonrisa.

-¿Te sientas conmigo amor?-pregunto en un tono inocente.

Sebastian suspiro aunque quisiera no podría enojarse con Hunter, además el no era un niño inocente, habia tratado a personas peor, asi que solo se sento y le tomo la mano a Hunter dedicándole una media sonrisa.

Ya mas al rato se disculparía con Kurt.

-Ustedes son los chicos mas raros que he conocido-dijo Jeff mirando a los dos castaños pero ellos no le pusieron atención.

El rubio volteo a ver a su novio indignado y este solo negó con la cabeza divertido.

Algunas veces los celos de Hunter eran divertidos para todos menos para Sebastian ya que en la noche terminaba atado a la cama y con un fuerte dolor de cadera por la mañana.

* * *

Blaine suspiro por quinta vez y escribió lo ultimo del libro en el pizarrón, se sento en su escritorio y empezó a revisar unos papeles aunque obvio cada dos minutos veía de reojo a Kurt.

¿Qué tenia ese chico que cada dia se veía mas irresistible y hermoso?

Alto, cabellos castaños bien peinados sin un solo pelo afuera, una linda y hermosa sonrisa, su boca… su boca era como para morirse, esos labios rosados y carnosos, una lengua experta y….

_Alto Blaine, deja de pensar en Kurt,_ Blaine agradecía que un escritorio lo estuviera cubriendo ya que tenia una erección por pensar esos labios rosados y esa lengua.

El moreno se fijo por ultima vez en Kurt y descubrió que el castaño lo veía, le mando una sonrisa causando un adorable sonrojo por parte de Kurt.

El castaño apenado bajo la mirada tratando de resolver sus problemas aunque no le entendía a nada.

5 minutos despues sonó el timbre haciendo que todos los chico salieran corriendo quedando a lo ultimo Kurt algo nervioso por estar solo con Blaine.

El moreno recogía pensando en otra cosa que no fuera su erección y vio como un pequeño papel caía entre las hojas que estaban en su escritorio.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto mirando el pequeño papel y a su alumno.

-Es la hora y en donde estaremos para que vallas, lleva cosas de campamento y todas esas cosas-dijo Kurt frunciendo el ceño, no es porque estuviera enojado si no porque no le gustaba estar en tierra mojada ya que podría arruinarle uno de sus fabulosos atuendos.

-¿No quieres que valla?-pregunto algo confundido y triste.

-¿Qué?-

-Pareces enojado-dijo mirando a Kurt y este suspiro saliendo del aula, no queria hablar mas con el moreno pero este lo siguió y lo tomo del brazo volteándolo-¿Qué te pasa Kurt?-

-¿Qué me pasa?-Blaine noto su sarcasmo y su tono herido-Me rechazaste y todavía preguntas que me pasa-dijo tratándose de alejar de Blaine pero este lo acerco mas a su cuerpo.

-Kurt yo..-

-¿Sucede algo Blaine Anderson?-la voz gruesa hizo que Blaine soltara a Kurt y volteara a ver al que le llamo, cuando se giro no le gusto para nada ver al hombre, no mejor dicho.

Ver a _Ese_ hombre frente a el.

_Mierda, otro problema mas_

* * *

**_¿Quien sera el hombre que le hablo a Blaine? ¿Que sucederán en las cabañas? Y ¿Michael volvera a quedarse en la vida de Blaine?_**

**Amo los dramas y el suspenso :)**

**Bueno Gracias por leer y tomarse un tiempo para dejar un review**

**Bye! Nos leemos el proximo sabado (o domingo) :D**


End file.
